


Fruits of the Valley

by jamcake_muses



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Cultural Differences, Found Family, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Not Beta Read, Recovery, The Silmarillion References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses
Summary: A young elf, with no recollection of her origins, is discovered hiding from the demons of her past amongst the Rangers. Can she find healing, answers and her place among her own kind?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I have been a long time lurker of this fandom and finally plucked the courage to post a thing. I do have most of the fic mapped out and I am writing it as we go. I will update the tags as I post more chapters but I do not think they will diverge from the general theme of the tags too much. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos appreciated. :)

Aragorn sat in the empty dining hall at Rivendell, swirling the contents of his mug, lost in his thoughts. He thought being trapped in a cave with one of his chief counsellors and trusted friend, Eradan, would be more comforting but recent events dictated otherwise. 

Scouts had reported a small party of orcs crossing east, burning through the smaller settlements as they went. They had mustered as many ranging parties as they could in short notice and laid wait for them in one of the settlements in their path. The autumn night had brought the fog. They had every advantage they could have hoped to have. They had done this several times in the last few months. Aragorn was sure they would be cleaning up and making camp in a few hours.

The raid had separated Eradan and him from the rest of the company. Eradan was already badly injured. A large gash ran from his shoulder to hip, several cracked ribs, and his sword arm was barely attached to him. It started to pour and visibility was still very poor. Soaked to the bone, almost dead on their feet, pursued by three determined orcs, they were forced into a cave and trapped.

Aragorn took a swig from his mug. It was possibly the biggest shock of his life, undressing Eradan to treat his injuries but to find that Eradan, the cold terror of the North was a young elf, an elleth no less. He was reeling with anger, hurt, and so many questions but he had put it all aside to tend to Eradan’s wounds. 

In the two days they were trapped in that cave, she flitted in and out of consciousness, not always coherent or aware. In her more lucid spells of consciousness, she wheezed out why she was hiding, between apologies and reassurances that she meant no ill, answered all his questions, and begging him to consider exile over execution. He found that his anger dissipated as he heard more of her tale and was replaced by deep concern. He knew little of elflings but servitude and assassinations was not by any measure a wholesome life, let alone a childhood. 

Aragorn rubbed his temples. This business was going to send him over the edge. Eradan had always been kind to him, extended his friendship when everyone in the camp was wary of the new recruit with very elven mannerisms. He is a crucial member of the Dúnedain. He is his counsellor, and their spymaster. In hindsight, many of his quirks made sense. He is quicker, keener, more resilient and had the endurance of an ox. Eradan was built rather leaner and a bit smaller than the rest of the men but honestly, he had just chalked it up to his naturally leaner build. His daily rituals, his many layers of clothing even in deep summer, his absolute refusal to visit the public baths, all of which made sense in light of this new information. The wonder, the real true wonder was that Eradan had not managed to get himself so mortally wounded in the last fifty years. 

Eradan deserved better, not a life of hiding, living only as a pale shadow of herself. He was sure Lord Elrond would agree to give her a life here in Rivendell, a place where become acquainted with ways of her kindred and really begin to heal from the horrors which drove her into hiding. Above all of that, he wanted his friend to find peace and a sense of herself and she would never find it as Eradan. If she were anything like Eradan, he was not looking forward to that conversation. He could almost hear her voicing displeasure.

‘Estel.’ Elrohir said gently pulling Aragorn from his thoughts. He looked up to see his both his brothers wearing the same look of concern. This did not bode well. ‘There’s some bad news. Eradan is missing.’

Aragorn sighed in relief internally. ‘Eradan is not missing. He is the young elf in the healing wards. Oldir named her Renieth and that is the name she goes by.’

He let the words sink in. In the stunned silence that followed, Aragorn was trying to gauge his brothers’ reactions. They were looking at him as though he had lost his mind. 

‘Estel, I know it has been a long few days but the elf in the healing wards is an elleth. Eradan, if my memory serves right is a full grown man.’ Elrohir said. 

‘Whose clothes was she in, Elrohir? Whose weapons did she have? Put back all those nasty layers of clothing on her, you will see the resemblance.’ 

‘But she is an elf!’ Elladan exclaimed. 

‘Yes, but she is Eradan. Eradan passed out from the blood loss. Cracked ribs, arm almost sliced off, and that gash across his torso. I would never have found out if it were not for that. When he- no – she came around, she barely managed to tell me why she was disguised as a man. Elladan, trust me when I tell you, she is Eradan.’

‘Estel, are you sure you did not hit your head in that cave?’ Elrohir asked.

‘No! I’m not delirious. I know what I saw when I tried to fix that gash!’ 

‘This is ridiculous! She is too young to fight like she does or even be as mature as a seasoned ranger.’

‘She was forced to grow up like a mortal. It was only quite recently that she began to doubt it.’ Aragorn said.

‘Estel! Are you telling me that she deceived the entire North for the last fifty years?! How are you so calm? Where is your outrage?!’ Elrohir seethed.

‘I was upset but as I listened to her tale, I realized that my anger would not help her or me. Her deceit while misguided was not entirely of her own making. She was recruited by the Dúnedain’s old spymaster Oldir to keep tabs on the fishing villages near Evendim. Then, bounty hunters from the South came after her. Oldir took her in and decided to hide her among us. I cannot find it in me to disagree with his decision. Please, trust me.’ 

Elrohir frowned and the corners of his lips tightened. 

‘From who?’ Elrohir asked. ‘Who is she hiding from?’ 

‘That is for her to divulge.’

‘You jest!’ Elrohir said incredulously. 

‘Elrohir, perhaps there is reason behind this madness.’ Elladan said. ‘Maybe we must not be too hasty to pass judgment.’ 

Elrohir looked between the two of them for a long moment and then stood up abruptly. 

‘Someone needs to tell the Men to stop looking for Eradan.’ He said coldly as he left. 

‘He will come around, Aragorn. You know he has always been quick to anger. He just needs time to gather his emotions and thoughts. He is too attached to Eradan to not be curious about who he really is.’ Elladan offered as reassurance.

Aragorn nodded grimly and emptied his mug, relishing the bitterness of the last of his ale. 

‘Has Ada finished attending to the healing wards?’ Aragorn asked setting his mug down. 

‘No, I believe not. He will send for us once he is done.’ Elladan said. ‘In the meantime, I suggest you eat and take some rest. It has been quite an eventful few days. There is nothing you can do now. Rest for bit, Estel. I will come fetch you when Adar is done.’ 

‘If you insist.’ Aragorn said, draining his mug. He clapped Elladan on his shoulder and headed to give in to much needed sleep. 

* * *

Hours later, Lord Elrond summoned Aragorn to his study. Aragorn hurried to Elrond’s study, eager for some news about Eradan’s condition. Before knocking on the door, he smoothened his hair. He had barely woken up from his nap when he received the summons. 

‘Enter.’

Aragorn all but threw the door open in his urgency to find out about Eradan’s condition. 

‘Estel, come sit.’ said Elrond, motioning to a chair next to Elladan with his hand holding a glass of what Aragorn supposed was wine. ‘I was not expecting you to be awake.’

‘How is she?’ he asked without preamble.

‘Out of danger. Her gash is stitched up, ribs are set. Her arm will also heal but it will months before it is of any use to her. Your binding has improved, Estel.’ 

Aragorn sighed with relief and relaxed into seat, taking a big gulp of wine. 

‘Estel, what on earth happened to her?’ Elrond asked. ‘What happened to her ears? It looks like the ends were cut off to make it look like a mortal’s ear! There are several other scars she is far too young to have.’ 

‘It is Eradan.’ Aragorn said quietly, surprised that his brothers had not told him yet. 

Elrond’s eyebrows shot up. 

‘That cannot be. She is barely past her majority! She commanded the Dúnedain when you were South! And she -’ 

‘Yes, she deceived us but she also made the North a much safer place. She is the reason we even found slavers in the North and drove them out. Her reasons are her own and it is hers' to divulge. I have no doubt that she will tell you all, but I beg of you to hold your judgements till then. She truly means no harm. More than anything, she needs to heal. She believes we are going to execute her for treason! When she wakes, she will be frightened, she will definitely try to run. 

‘I do not have to remind you of Eradan’s kindness or deeds. She helped Halbarad with his children after his wife, Ivoreth passed. She was my first and only friend when I went back to the Dúnedain for a long time. You worked with her for the twenty years when I was South, was there ever malice in any of her decisions? You have to believe me that she meant no ill and means no ill.’ 

Elrond and Elladan sipped their wines in contemplative silence.

‘Estel, what happened to her, to that child?’ Elrond asked again with more concern. ‘Are you seriously considering letting her return back into her farce? She carries far more distress in her fëa and mind than it is healthy for someone her age. She is far more close to fading than she looks.’ 

‘No, Eradan cannot return.’ Aragorn said. ‘I have favor to ask of you. Perhaps a favor of your household. Renieth has nowhere else to go. She cannot and should not return to where she was before she came North. Renieth has never lived among Elves, that she can recall. She knows nothing of her kin. She thought she was human for much of her life, and only recently began to wonder if she was truly mortal. If she is willing, would it be too much to ask that she be fostered here? That she be treated as I once was when I was fostered here, like family.’ 

Lord Elrond considered for several moments. 

‘Imladris is a place for healing and refuge. I trust your judgment and I know how much Eradan means to you. I will welcome her as my ward.’ He paused to sip his wine. ‘But I will need to know the truth. I need to know who I am harboring in the valley and who she is running from.’

‘No one will come after her. They all think she is in Rhûn or possibly dead from old age. As for the truth, she will tell you.’

‘Very well.’ Elrond said. ‘I shall make arrangements. Erestor and Glorfindel will be informed but to everyone else, she was found wandering with only a name and no memories.’

‘Thank you.’ Aragron said quietly. ‘It is a relief to hear this. I hope she finds some peace here.’

‘It will be nice to have a young elf in Rivendell again.’ said Elrond. ‘Erestor will appreciate having to flex his tutoring skills once more.’

‘He will certainly find a more studious student in Era- Renieth, than he did with any of us I’m sure. Even Arwen was a menace.’ Elladan smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reneith wakes and follows the first instinct of her drug addled mind to run.

Renieth awoke with a slight throbbing on her right arm which was pressed against her chest. She was lying on something soft and it was warm, almost cozy, not like the rocky cave floor she passed out on. She opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness. Her memories were still hazy and her mind felt like cotton. She felt like a cave troll stepped on her. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she turned her eyes to the high dome shaped ceiling littered with small stars carved into the grey stone. She lowered her eyes to see the intricately crafted dark wooden bedposts and beyond that a table lined with vials of various sizes. Rivendell, she concluded. She was in Rivendell. She looked down at her self. She was dressed in a loose gown, her right arm was heavily bandaged from wrist to shoulder and cradled in a sling. She peered down her gown to see that her torso was also wrapped in bandages speckled with tiny spots of blood. 

Slowly the memories from the cave came flooding back. Half a dozen emotions came crashing down on her. Fear, shame, guilt, regret, grief, and dread clamored for her attention. She reeled like a small boat in furious hurricane. Fear and dread finally won out, sinking their icy claws into her. Her heart was racing and suddenly all the warmth left her body. She could not be here. She needed to leave now before they came to take her to her execution. It was strange that they had put in so much effort to heal her, if they planned to execute her. Then again, she knew how effective public executions were at sending messages. 

She found her tunic and leggings hanging on the chair. Her one functional hand was shaking so badly that it took her the next twenty minutes to dress herself. She found her weapons stashed under the bed and picked them up. She held them bundled to her side as she slipped out of the healing wards. She was almost halfway to the stables when her stomach rumbled. She sighed and turned to the dining hall. She had to carry some food with her. There was no way that she could possibly hunt in her condition but she did find it rather odd that she was not in any pain.

Fortunately, the dining hall was almost empty. She took a piece of bread and some cheese and sat in the most discreet corner she could find. In this small quiet moment, grief welled up in her. For the last fifty years, she had somewhere she could truly call home. The settlement had moved several times, but that was not what made it home. It was the people, and she was attached to every single one of them. She had watched them grow and she had grown with them. Her heart wrenched at the thought of leaving them. She was almost half way through her piece of bread when she felt someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see Elladan smiling at her. Grief fled and fear, and shame promptly took its place.

‘Renieth, is it?’ he asked gently. ‘Would you mind if I joined you?’ 

With her mouth full and eyes wide, she nodded awkwardly unable to look him in the eye. No one had called her that in years. 

‘You should be resting. If you were hungry, Eleniel could have brought you some food.’

She nodded dumbly unable to form a coherent response. Who was Eleniel? What was going on? Surely, Aragorn had told them who she was and what she had done. Her palms were sweaty and she found that she had suddenly lost her appetite. She was so very confused. 

He sat down in front of her and set down the bowls of broth and fruit between them. 

‘Here.’ He said prying away her plate of bread and cheese and pushing a bowl of light broth towards her instead. ‘The broth will help.’

‘Where is Aragorn?’ she asked, examining the broth. She gave it careful sniff. It smelled of chicken and hearty vegetables and nothing unusual. 

‘Aragorn went back to the settlement. The Rangers were beginning to worry about their chieftain. He said he would back in a few weeks to speak with you.’ 

To escort her back in shackles to her very public execution, no doubt. 

‘Oh.’ Was all she could say. 

‘Do not fret, Renieth. We do not bear you any ill.’ 

How long had she been asleep? Had she managed to convince Aragron to judge in favor of exile? This was certainly not exile. Maybe Elladan would send her away now that she was conscious. 

‘The ranging party? Are they all right? What happened?’ she asked. 

‘They are all safe. They drove off the pack and they made it back to the settlement. No one was gravely injured. Now, eat.’ He said, nudging the bowl towards her.

Renieth took slow sips of her broth, while jealously eyeing the bowl of fruit. Elladan was carefully studying her with his face scrunched up when he was trying to piece something together. 

‘Elladan.’ She said abruptly, trying very hard to keep her voice from shaking but failing miserably. ‘Forgive me. I never intended to harm anyone. I needed to hide, everyone I knew had already been hunted and murdered. I- ’

‘Thank you, Renieth but now is not the time to speak of this. It will only serve to distress you.’ Elladan stopped her. ‘Aragorn knows the truth about you. He has forgiven you and made his peace with it. He has told us enough to know you bear no ill will. Your deceit was not only of your making. You have done far more good than harm but there will be plenty of time to speak of this once you are well healed.’

Renieth looked at him, puzzled. What was happening? Why was she not in shackles? Why patch her up if they were going to execute her? If it was exile, why keep her Rivendell? This only added to her confusion and yet had not the courage to ask. She stood up and reached to put away her bowl but Elladan grabbed it. 

‘If you are finished, I shall escort you back to your ward.’ 

They walked out of the hall together but she had no intention of returning to the healing wing. Renieth turned to the left towards the stables.

‘Renieth, the healing wings are this way.’ Elladan said gently.

Renieth froze and looked at him sheepishly, like a child caught stealing sweets. It was then Elladan noticed her weapons clutched against her uninjured side. It took a moment for Elladan to connect the dots.

‘Were you trying to leave?’ he asked.  
  
‘Of course I am trying to leave!’ she snapped in frustration. The frustration was more at her own growing confusion than at him. Words were now spilling out of her like rain water through a tattered old roof. ‘Enough! Why are you being so kind to me? Why are you not upset? I have deceived you, and yet you give me forgiveness which I do not deserve.’ 

‘If the judgement is to be exile then it is better that I leave sooner rather than later and if the judgement is death, I do not regret my lies enough to willingly die for them.’

Elladan flinched back as if struck but his expression quickly softened. He looked at her with such gentleness and understanding that she wanted to scream and was very tempted to hit him with the pommel of her sword, if only to get a reaction deserving of her actions. He took a step forward, his hands raised in surrender.

‘We bear you no ill will, Renieth. Rivendell is a refuge, and all are welcome here, no matter how checkered their past.’ He said. ‘As for judgement, it is neither exile nor execution. It is healing. You are welcome to stay here after you heal and find your place amongst your own kind, if you wish. Please, we only want to help you. Will you not let us?’ 

Renieth was speechless. The frustration from a minute ago had dissipated and she was once again very confused.

‘Please, let me escort you back to the healing wing. Once you are well, we will not stop you if you wish leave. Renieth, you have been given some really potent herbs and medicines for your pain, they will eventually wear off. It may not feel like it now but several of your ribs are cracked, your arm will need more care than you can provide in the wild. You are in no state to survive in the wild by yourself. Please, come rest and get better. I might even let you have some fruit if you do.’ He offered her his arm. 

Was he bribing her with fruit? The worst part was it was working. Renieth looked between his arm and his pleading face for a long moment. She hesitantly reached for his arm and let him lead her back to her ward. Once back at the ward, he helped her out of her tunic and into the loose gown despite her protests and helped her in to bed. As promised he produced an apple and handed it to her. He sat by her bedside humming a slow tune softly as she munched on the crisp apple. Renieth was not sure why Elladan was doing this but she suddenly found she had very little energy to protest. The tune drew her in and lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Renieth’s eyes flew open. She grabbed her sheets with her good hand and threw open and hobbled as quickly as she could to her empty chamber pot. She knelt down and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. Her stomach twisted and churned as she hurled again and again and again. She crumpled on the floor next to the chamber pot, taste of bile lingering in her mouth. She took a deep breath, she needed water. As she made to move the nausea took over and she hurled again into the chamber pot. Her stomach was empty but it knotted and churned. She was not sure when but a tousled Elladan came to kneel next to her, making circling motions on her back. The nausea eventually subsided but she felt too weak to move. Elladan picked her up and carried her to the bed. He propped her up with pillows and gave her a glass of water with a strange looking root crushed in it. Renieth looked at it skeptically, her stomach threatened to hurl again.

‘Drink.’ he said. ‘It will help with the nausea.’ 

Renieth took the glass and warily took a small sip. Elladan settled into the chair beside her bed. 

‘I have sent for Eleniel. She will be here shortly to check on you.’ he said. ‘She might have my hide for giving you fruit.’ 

Renieth smiled weakly. She was pretty sure it was the bread and cheese which caused her current predicament. She was slowly becoming aware of how the rest of her body was feeling. She felt the persisting dull throb on her right arm. Her sides felt sore and her ribs felt like they were on fire. Her torso was stiff and each movement stung. She let out a low groan. Suddenly, she was very glad Elladan did not let her go gallivanting into the wilds.

‘Are you pain?’ Elladan asked, suddenly concerned.

Renieth nodded.

‘Arm, ribs, sides.’ She croaked out. 

That was when Eleniel chose to appear. Eleniel was gentle looking elleth with hard set brown eyes and dark brown hair pulled back in a single plait. She too looked quite tousled, like she had been woken up. Elladan relayed what happened as Eleniel bustled about checking on her injuries. She ordered Elladan around to retrieve multiple items for her. Her expert hands quickly cleaned her wounds and changed her bandages. 

‘None of your wounds have re-opened. It was too soon for you to be eating anything solid. One would think after centuries of practicing healing, that would be obvious.’ she directed the last snipe at Elladan. ‘But no matter, how does your stomach feel?’

‘It is still unsettled.’ 

She sent Elladan to fetch her something stronger for the nausea and the pain.

‘Your wounds are healing well, but they will take some time to heal, Renieth.’ Eleniel said. ‘I will give you something for the pain and it will help you sleep.’ 

Renieth nodded, too drained to say anything. Soon, Elladan returned with some vials. Eleniel dropped the contents of the vials into her glass and motioned her to drink. She drained the concoction. 

‘Sleep, now. The pain will reduce.’ Eleniel said. With that she took the glass from her, set it on the table and bid her good night. Elladan followed her out after uttering a few words of comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and Kudos appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery is frustratingly slow. Renieth considers what she has to lose.

Over the next three weeks, Renieth slowly recovered. All of her cuts and bruises had healed except the long gash across her torso. Her ribs were on the mend. Her arm however had not made much progress.

‘Your arm was barely attached to you. It will take more than three weeks to heal.’ Eleniel had said when she expressed her concern. ‘Be patient, Renieth. All shall be well.’ 

Eleniel seemed to be in charge of her recovery. Most days, she was the one to change her bandages, prepare her medicines, and help her with a bath. Somedays when she was busy she had sent a sweet elleth to help her with bathing and change her bandages. When Eleniel was not tending to other patients, she idly chatted with her or sometimes brought a book to read to her. The first week Renieth spent most of her time asleep. It was not uncommon for her wake to see Eleniel with some paperwork by her bedside. 

Eleniel was not the only company she had. Elladan visited quite often, taking his dinner with her. Elrond had joined them for a few meals. He had been polite, gentle and kind to her. He had looked over her injuries each time he had visited, ensuring they were healing. Despite assuring her that they were healing as expected, he always left her ward with a concerned expression.

After dinner, Elladan would stay to talk or read to her. On some nights when she felt too drained to comprehend anything, he would sing soft tunes and the world would feel bright again. She did not know what it was and chalked up to elven magic.

As kind as he was being, Renieth felt they were tip-toeing around the answers that Elladan badly wanted. He never once pressed her for answers or even hinted that he wanted answers but he watched her with curious eyes when she thought was not looking. More than once he had opened his mouth to ask something only to close it and change the subject or take his leave. At the same time, he was adamant that they do not speak of anything that would distress her until she was well again. Eleniel said that often too, as if she would break like a little glass doll. She did not understand, her wounds were only of the body.

Instead, their conversations had often turned to the latest mystery plaguing Rivendell and the Dúnedain. Strange Men whose eyes eerily glowed an unsavory yellow and the whites of their eyes were barely visible. They moved like Men but there was just something off that was indescribable. It was perhaps the stiffness when they turned or the way they spoke, with just enough emotion, one could never sure but it was unsettling nonetheless. 

‘There is more of them now.’ Renieth said. ‘They were in the orc pack. Not many, I counted three, could have been more.’

‘This bodes ill.’ he had said. ‘They have never associated with anyone but themselves before. Where do you think they are coming from?.’

‘It is hard to say. One or two have been showing up at villages along the North-South road since Spring. They never stay for long. Their movements have been so erratic, it does not seem like they are gathering anywhere. It just does not make sense! Do your scouts and spies report anything different?’

They had speculated many possibilities but none seemed to explain these strange creatures or their nefarious purposes.

One afternoon, Renieth braved to ask him about Elrohir. Elladan simply said that he was on patrol. Renieth had grown quite fond of Elrohir, especially in the years since Aragorn returned from his Southern escapades. Elrohir had taken to spending a lot more time with her. With Aragorn taking up his duties, she suddenly had much less to do, which was not necessarily a good thing and Elrohir had been a welcome distraction. He had invited her to join Elladan and him on hunts, and even managed to persuade her into a few lazy rides around Rivendell. Elrohir joined her some of her ranging routes, which she was supposed to scout on her own but the routes were sometimes boring and his company was pleasant. When Elrohir and Elladan visited the settlement, he would offer to help her with repairs or other errands she had taken on. It was really spending that much time with him which made her consider her mortality or lack thereof. He had made an offhand comment almost as jibe that if she managed to get the grime off her, she could easily pass as an elf. 

‘He is upset, is he not?’ Renieth asked.

‘Yes.’ Elladan sighed. ‘He is upset. He has not returned since he found out. Do not fret, Renieth. He will come around.’

‘No, he is entitled to his anger.’ Renieth said. Finally, someone was reacting to this entire situation with correct amount of severity it warranted. 

‘That may be but it is also right to understand and forgive your friends for mistakes and misjudgments, especially ones who are very dear to them.’ 

Renieth looked at Elladan gratefully and gave him a small smile. 

After the first week, Renieth was allowed to stroll about in the gardens attached to the healing wing. The gardens overlooked a courtyard below. It was usually quiet but one could occasionally spot a member of the household bustling about. She often spent her time in the garden. She hated being cooped up, and was slowly growing frustrated by the lack of movement her injuries afforded her. One afternoon, she spotted two men who she recognized from the settlement crossing the courtyard. They were some of the newer recruits, judging by the way they were taking in the valley with an awed look on their faces, not so different from the one she wore when she first visited Rivendell. 

Her thoughts drifted to the Dúnedain and her home. Autumn was coming to a close, the settlement would be raking in the last of the harvest and preparing for the winter ahead. The hunting competition of fall would be afoot. Excited youths on their first hunts, and hunt veterans alike would be setting out to snare themselves either the biggest catch or the most kills vying for the reward of the honor of carving the roasts and a barrel of the finest hobbit brewed ale. 

Those not old enough to go on the hunt were put to work either pickling, curing, making preserves or harvesting the fields closely supervised by respective experts. Renieth looked forward to pickling and making preserves every year. She thought fondly of the chatter of the older members of the settlement meshed with a cheeky comments from the children, the smell of brine or hot vinegar, the thrill of sneakily snacking on a fruit or two, and just the air of excitement for the feast which would follow. 

After a week of hunting, harvesting, pickling, and curing, the excess of the harvest and the hunt would be turned into a glorious feast. The feast would start later afternoon with the several boars spit roasting on fire pit around the meadow behind the settlement. Tables laden with delicious delicacies would be laid out around the meadow. People would flit between fire pits, ale or wine in hand. They would say goodbye to the last sun of autumn. Some betrothed couples chose to get married at the sunset before the feasting began. Halbarad had gotten married at the autumn harvest and now Halbarad’s youngest was planning to get married this year. He was a sweet young man and ferocious in a skirmish but preferred to nurture rather than take up arms. He had asked Eradan to stand in for his mother. He was all six when Ivoreth passed and his upbringing was largely spilt between Halbarad and Eradan. Her heart broke that she would not be there to celebrate his wedding with him. 

Suddenly, something occurred to her, her spies, her precious network of tattletales and gossips would have messages. They would need to be answered, lest they feel compromised and disappear. Those little gossips and tattletales had been instrumental for both Dúnedain and Rivendell to keep tabs on the increasing movement of the orc packs, strange folk making even stranger inquiries, and their latest problem of Men with eerie glowing eyes. She was sure that the elves had their own but none blended in quite like hers. She silently cursed herself for putting off taking an apprentice for so long. She needed to get a message to Aragron now. She looked down at her right arm in a sling, bandaged to the point that any movement would be stiff and her left hand was less than useless when it came to letters. Someone would need to scribe it for her.

She snuck out of the healing ward in search of Elladan. He was probably her best bet all things considered. Only once she began to wander the halls, she realized that she had no idea what Elladan actually did when he was not in the wilds. Not that it would have helped anyway seeing how lost she was. She managed to ask a few elves but they had all shrugged and offered to pass on the message if they found him. Some of them had a few suggestions, Have you tried the forge? Have you tried the sparring fields? Have you tried the library? And so she did to no avail. 

She was leaving the library, ready to give up this futile search and find other way when she walked straight into Glorfindel. She stumbled back and clutched her side in pain from the impact. 

‘Are you all right, uh.. Er-Renieth?’ Glorfindel asked.

‘Yes, just a little sore.’ Renieth said straightening up. Was it her imagination or had Glorfindel hesitated before saying her name? Surely, they would have told him but how much? 

‘Are you not supposed to be in the healing wing?’ he asked concerned. 

‘I was looking for Elladan.’ she said. ‘It is urgent.’

‘Elladan is investigating something at the borders. He will not be back for another week. Is there anything I can help you with?’

Renieth hesitated. How much did he know? Perhaps enough to stumble over her name. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. 

‘The north men. When did they arrive?’ she asked. 

‘Last night. Do you know them?’ he asked. 

‘Yes.’ she lied. It was technically not a lie. She did know them, not particularly well but she did know them. 

‘I see. Do you wish for some news from the settlement?’ he asked.

Renieth smiled. That was the clue she was looking for.  
  
‘No, I need to send a message to Aragorn.’ she said. ‘It is urgent...’ She trailed hesitating for a moment. ‘... and sensitive. I cannot write it. I need someone to scribe it for me, please.’ 

Glorfindel’s eyes drifted to her heavily bandaged arm in a sling and back to her face. His blue eyes considered her. 

‘Come, my study is not far.’ he said at length, offering his arm.

Renieth awkwardly took it. It felt very odd to be on the other side of chivalry. He led them through the meandering halls to his study. 

His study was perched atop of one the taller structures in the main house. A small waterfall ran next to the balcony of the study. The room itself was airy with many large glass paneled windows. A large wooden desk sat by one of the windows. There were several tables laden with maps and scrolls in the far end of the study. Two large bookshelves occupied the space next to the fireplace, and in front of it were armchairs and a small table. Over the fireplace hung a huge painting of a city overlooking the sea. 

Glorfindel had crossed the room and was pulling out parchment to write the message. Renieth hung back and was taking in his study. 

‘Renieth, please sit.’ he said motioning her to one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Renieth took a seat and waited as he rummaged around for a fresh ink pot. 

‘What is the message?’ he asked.

‘Uh.. we need to encode it.’ she said. 

‘Ah, yes. I am familiar. I believe we use it to send scouting reports.’

Renieth chewed her lip. She still was unsure if this was a good idea. 

‘What you say to me will be in confidence.’ he offered, with a kind smile. ‘Please, be at ease and speak freely.’ 

‘No, it is a different code.’ she hesitated. ‘We use a different one for state secrets. Only the commanders and the chieftain know the code.’   
  
‘Let us start with the message and then we can write it in code.’ Glorfindel nodded

Renieth dictated the message as Glorfindel scribbled it down. She then proceeded to tell him how to code it. She pored over message once Glorfindel translated it, double checking, triple checking for correctness. Once she was satisfied, Glorfindel placed it in an enveloped and sealed it. 

Renieth in the meantime had curiously wandered over to the fireplace to admire the painting. A big sprawling city stood overlooking the wide sandy shoreline. Several towers rose high above the city with blue banners caught in the breeze. The walls themselves gleamed with faint iridescence, like opals in the sun. Renieth took it in, enchanted. Glorfindel came to join her at the fireplace, lighting the original message aflame and casting it into the fire place. 

‘How did you know how much I knew?’ he asked her curiously. 

‘You stumbled over my name but I did not until you asked if I wanted news from the settlement.’ she said.

‘I see. Do not worry about the code, it will remain in my confidence.’

‘I am less worried about the code than the secrets of my spy network. Aragorn would have changed the code within a month of receiving the message.’ 

‘The approach is rather unique. It does not quite seem like Oldir’s approach. Where did you learn that?’

‘I lived many years with a southern spy. He taught me his craft, among other things.’ Renieth shifted uncomfortably. ‘Which city is that?’ she diverted, motioning to the painting. 

‘That was the capital of Lindon.’ he said. ‘The ruins of the capital still exists but Lindon faded with the passing of the last High King Gil-galad. It was a beautiful city. It was my home for almost an Age.’ 

Renieth gave him a puzzled look and admitted she knew very little about Northern history and even less about elven history. 

‘I may have a book to help with that.’ he said walking over to the bookshelf. He picked out a book and handed it to her. 

‘This is in Sindarin. I do not know how to…’ she trailed off, shifting awkwardly. 

‘Oh, forgive me, Renieth. I did not realize…’ he said taking the book from her. ‘There are Westron versions in the library. I can get one for you.’ 

‘Thank you.’ she said, her eyes turning back to the painting. She felt drained. This was the most she had done in days. 

‘Come, let me escort you back to the healing wing before Eleniel finds you on this unsanctioned excursion.’ He said gently leading her out of his study.

The third week Renieth was feeling a little stir crazy and bored. She had already strolled around the garden thrice. The limited movement in her upper body prevented her from doing anything else. After her little excursion, Eleniel had explicitly confined her to the healing wings, and strictly forbidden her from any strenuous activity. Eleniel’s definition of strenuous was very liberal, much to Renieth’s dismay.

As promised, Glorfindel had sent a Westron version of the book, so at least there was something to occupy her. Both Eleniel and Elladan were absent from her ward this week and she was bored! 

Despite her anxiety of seeing Aragorn again, it was almost a relief when he visited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and Kudos appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn tries to persuade Renieth to remain in Rivendell.

‘Certainly not’. said Renieth defiantly. ‘It is too much, Aragorn. I can stay here until I heal, but I cannot continue to live here, much less as a ward!’

Aragorn had arrived late evening. They had awkwardly greeted each other before Aragorn checked on how her injuries were faring. Once he seemed satisfied, he proceeded to tell her about what had passed between him and Lord Elrond, and Lord Elrond’s kind offer of a place for her in Rivendell. Renieth refused. Within minutes, the awkwardness had disappeared and they were arguing as if they were back at the settlement and this was no more than a disagreement over ranging routes.

‘No? What would you do instead?’ Aragorn asked calmly. He would be lying if he thought it would be easy to convince Renieth to stay here in Rivendell, much less accept fosterage.

‘Wander the wilds?’ she said ‘Go South. I hear they always need bounty hunters in Dol Amorth.’ 

Aragron sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He would not get anywhere with this. He changed his tactic.

‘Renieth, why do you want to leave?’ he asked softly. 

Renieth’s features softened, her shoulders slumped and she turned her gaze down to her lap. 

‘I deceived everyone, Aragorn and I am ashamed. I let the ruse go on for years. The right thing to do would have been to come out with the truth when Oldir passed but I could not bring myself to do it. He passed so suddenly. We had not yet discussed what would happen to me when he passed. I was so scared I would lose everything that Oldir wanted me to have, almost felt like spitting on his grave if telling truth meant exile.

‘I would hate for everyone to think that my relationships with them were a lie or disingenuous. It was not. The North has been my family for so many years. The thought that everyone I cared about to think that I never did is too much for me to bear.

‘Now that the truth is out and everyone is being so kind to me. I do not deserve this.’ 

‘Listen to me, and listen to me well. When I told you that I forgave you and still considered you as close as my own kin, I meant it. I did not say it as a platitude for someone in pain. I do forgive you and I will help you get through this. It will not be easy but I am here to help.

‘You are barely an adult, by the reckoning of Elves. Do you know what Elladan and Elrohir were doing when they were your age? They were going on their first hunting trip, not even patrol. It was inconceivable to let them wander out on their own.’ 

‘Of course it was inconceivable, they are the sons of a Lord!’ she said. ‘Even you were coddled by the standards of the Dúnedain.’ 

‘Lord Elrond offers you a place here, not just because you are young, because he has grown fond of Eradan.’ Aragorn said, choosing to ignore her jibe. 

‘He would not offer it, if he knew what I had done.’

‘That is not true. He would only be more adamant that you accept. Renieth, it is no different that what I did when I was South, perhaps more justified.’

‘No, Gondor was at war with them. I massacred them during a time of peace.’

‘There truly was not any peace. Peace for a select few and servitude under pain of death for others is not peace.’ Aragorn’s voice was steel. ‘None of that matters. I do not hold it against you and neither will they. You have my forgiveness, even if you think you do not deserve it.’ 

Silence fell between them. Renieth cast her eyes down and picked at her fingers. Aragorn let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. He reached out to Renieth and clasped her hand with both of his. 

‘Do you wish to learn of your heritage, and history? Know what is it like to live amongst your own kind?’ 

‘I do… but…’

‘Then seize this opportunity to do so. Lord Elrond is happy to have you here and provide you whatever you may need.’ 

‘Do I have to make that decision now?’ she sighed. She was tired of this conversation and they would only go around in circles. Truth was that she wanted to accept but the offer was made without full knowledge of her checkered past. As much as both Elladan and Elrond had repeatedly told her that Rivendell welcomed all with open arms and they would welcome her too. She just felt uncomfortable to accept it.

‘Think about it. There is still time. It will still be a while until your arm heals.’ Aragorn said. ‘In the meantime, Eleniel tells me that you are allowed to leave the healing wings for meals.’

‘Dinner? Amongst other people?’ Renieth brightened a little bit. ‘Now?’ 

Aragorn laughed.

‘Yes, shall we?’ he asked, offering Renieth his arm. 

Renieth hesitated but took it anyway. Aragorn led the way to the dining halls.

‘This is bit odd.’ Renieth said indicating to their arms linked together. 

Aragorn let go. ‘Better?’ 

Renieth nodded. Aragorn showed her the shorter route to the dining halls. When they entered the dining halls, it was fairly empty. It was still early for dinner, and most elves would file in to the hall perhaps an hour later. Aragorn and Renieth sat in the far corner of the hall with their plates piled with food. 

Aragorn dug into his plate with relish, as one does after eating dried meat or badly cooked game for a week on the road. Renieth nibbled slowly on her food. 

‘Did you receive my messages?’ Renieth asked. 

‘Yes, all their messages are answered. Galon will oversee the spies for now. Halbarad will take on the rest of your duties.’ 

‘Galon is an excellent spy. They are in good hands. He and I apprenticed with Oldir before he decided he preferred to scout instead. Does he know?’ 

‘Yes, but not everything. Only that Oldir hid you amongst us. He will be visiting Rivendell in a few weeks to speak with you about the spies.’ He paused. ‘Halbarad also knows. Apparently, he had known for quite sometime now. He cornered me after I returned without you, he had guessed that your secret was out. His wife, Ivoreth told him in a letter she wrote before she passed.’

Ivoreth was Oldir’s daughter and of course Oldir would have set up contingencies. It was so strange, neither Ivoreth nor Halbarad confronted her about it. Halbarad had let her help him raise his son after all this. Her respect and love for Halbarad swelled. 

‘Oh.’ was all Renieth could say. 

‘Neither of them are too upset. If anything Halbarad is more concerned about what will happen to you. I suspect he will visit along with Galon.’ 

‘Speaking of which, I can no longer assume Eradan’s identity anymore. It is too risky.’ Renieth said. ‘Exile Eradan for treason.’

‘No, that would require a full trial and for Eradan to be present. The judgement would lie with not just me, but also the counsellors. Several counsellors are still bitter over some of your more unconventional decisions when you led them in my stead. I am not entirely sure what their decision will be, some of them still like you enough to keep on the longer and distant ranging routes.’ 

‘I did not think they were that keen to be rid of me. We needed the revenue and I did not hear any complaining when we could finally build the additional granary nor when we purchased that herd of horses. Where did they think they money came from?’ Renieth huffed. ‘So what excuse do you want to offer for Eradan’s sudden disappearance?’

‘I will tell them that I have sent you away on a secret mission to the South, related to the strange Men we have been encountering lately. That should keep them satisfied for a while.’

Their conversation turned to more mundane things as they finished their meal and exited the hall. Renieth made to go back towards the healing wing but Aragorn stopped her. 

‘There is a little tradition after dinner with tales and song in the Hall of Fire. That might be overwhelming. Lord Elrond, my brothers, Erestor, Glorfindel and I or whoever among them is here convene privately when I am in Rivendell for tales and song, and mostly to spend time with each other. I would be delighted if you could join us this evening. It is very informal, Renieth. You have already met Glorfindel. Erestor is eager to meet you.’ 

‘I…’ Renieth hesitated, like she felt she would be intruding.

‘You would not be intruding, Renieth.’ Aragorn said. 

‘Very well.’ she conceded.

Aragron led her to an antechamber in the Hall of Fire. Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel were already there. They were seated around a small table with flasks of wine, and a pot of tea. They greeted them when they entered the chamber. Elrond motioned for her to sit down while Aragorn poured wine for them. 

‘No wine for Renieth, I’m afraid.’ said Elrond. ‘It does not do well with the herbs she is taking.’ 

Aragorn nodded and poured her some tea instead. She accepted the mug from him with a thank you. Elrond introduced, rather re-introduced Glorfindel and Erestor to her. She had spoken to Erestor perhaps a few times when she stopped Rivendell for various reasons. Glorfindel she had met on several occasions to coordinate raids and scouting parties, and most recently recruited him to send secret messages to Aragorn. Elrond proceeded to tell her that they both had been told the truth about how she came to be in Rivendell. It was hard for her to read what Erestor thought about entire affair, but Glorfindel seemed to be quite amused. 

‘We know you want to be discrete about this, and I think it is wise. Erestor is my chief advisor and Glorfindel is Rivendell’s commander and it is prudent for them to know. No one else shall be made aware of the truth without your consent. As far as anyone else is concerned, the Dúnedain found you wandering the wilds, injured and with little memory.’  
  
‘I understand.’ Renieth nodded. She suddenly felt very small. She supposed in a way it was the truth. She sipped her tea and awkwardly shifted in her seat. 

‘Whose turn is it this time?’ asked Aragorn. 

‘Mine.’ said Erestor. ‘It is the Awakening of the Elves. I think that would be appropriate .’

They idly chatted while Renieth mainly listened but chirped in occasionally. Minutes later, Elladan entered the antechamber accompanied by Elrohir. Elladan greeted them warmly and took a seat next to Renieth. Elrohir, on the other hand mumbled his greetings sullenly, poured himself a glass of wine. 

Once Elladan and Elrohir settled down, Erestor began to narrate his tale. Renieth listened with rapt attention. This was certainly not how she had heard it before. 

‘That is not how I was told Elves came to be.’ Renieth said, when Erestor finished. ‘Elves were believed to be fallen pieces of stars.’

‘Fascinating. Do you know why?’ Erestor asked.

‘I do not know.’ Renieth shrugged. ‘Only that whenever there was a falling star, it meant an Elf was born. But those Elves who left these shores, what happened to them?’ 

‘Some of the descendants came back. Many are still in Valinor and more sail there every year.’ 

‘Why did they come back if it was so safe?’ 

There was a pause and Erestor exchanged glances with Elrond and Glorfindel.

‘The answer is long and complicated. Perhaps a question best left for another night.’ Elrond finally said. 

Renieth wondered exactly what happened on the other shores but she was starting to feel a little bit tired and was happy to call it a night. Elrond noticed as much and suggested that they retire for the night can could reconvene tomorrow. There was a murmur of agreements and they began to leave. Elladan offered Renieth to walk her back to the healing wings.

‘Renieth,’ Elrohir said addressing her directly for the first time this evening. Renieth looked at him in surprise. ‘I would like a word, if you do not mind.’ 

Everyone looked at Renieth for her response. Aragorn and Elladan shared a nervous look. Glorfindel just looked curious, Erestor and Elrond remained unreadable. 

‘Um.. yes.’ she said. 

‘Well, let us leave them to it, then shall we?’ Glorfindel said making his way out of the room and bidding them good night. The rest of their group exited. Elladan told Renieth he would be outside. Once everyone had left, Renieth turned to Elrohir. 

‘Elrohir, I am sorry, I have deceived you and I have hurt you.’ Renieth said. ‘Non…’

Elrohir stopped her. His face betrayed nothing and he was stiff. When he spoke, there was no warmth in his voice, but it was not unkind.  
‘No, let me speak, please.’ he said. ‘It was a shock to me when Aragorn told us. I was hurt and angry. Eradan..’ Elrohir paused, looked away. ‘He is very dear to me. I trust Aragorn’s judgement and if he forgave you and still trusts you, I will trust his judgement enough to withhold my own until you are ready to tell us why. Perhaps, Renieth will become as dear to me as Eradan in time.’

‘Thank you, Elrohir.’ Renieth said, deeply touched and somewhat relieved. ‘You are very dear to me, Elrohir, Eradan or not. My relationships were never a lie. I care about the North, I care for the Dúnedain, and I care about you. I truly am sorry, Elrohir.’

She wanted to say more. She wanted to say that she was sorry that they had to find out this way, sorry for not having the courage to speak out before now, sorry for putting everyone through this. Instead, she cast her eyes down her clasped hands. 

‘Thank you, Renieth.’ he said. ‘Come, you are tired. You must rest.’ 

They met with Elladan who was waiting outside and together they escorted Renieth back to the healing wings. That night Renieth drifted off to sleep with a dozens questions milling about in her about about Erestor’s tale about the First Elves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be posting next week cause Turkey Day. Next update will be in the first week of December. 
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces and new routines as Renieth recovers.

As the next few weeks passed, Renieth fell into a routine. Aragorn departed for wilds two days later. She was still mostly confined to the healing wing but in the evenings, either Eleniel or Elladan would escort her to the dining hall for dinner and then to mingle with general company in the Hall of Fire. 

Eleniel introduced her to her wife Aegil, a brown-haired delicate boned elleth and her friends, Narthon, Taweth, and Osbon who regularly ate together. Renieth quietly observed, contributing very little to the conversation. She was not even sure how she would even contribute, if she were to speak. They were rightfully curious about the new, young, strange elf suddenly among them. There were naturally more than a few probing questions but Eleniel deflected them expertly. Renieth wondered, not for the first time, just how much Eleniel was privy to. 

They spoke in rapid Sindarin, with a heavy Elvish accent which made it hard for her to follow. Their manner was light, and they were always quick to laugh. From what she could discern Aegil was some sort of a scout. Narthon and Taweth mainly tended to the sheep and chickens in the valley and Osbon wrangled items they sold at nearby villages. Renieth was also able to discern that Eleniel was not just any old healer, she was the chief healer at Rivendell. She was slightly mortified that she had been minded like a child by one of the more senior members of Elrond’s household. 

The afternoon after the first time she had eaten with Eleniel and her companions, Eleniel pushed a small wooden box into her hands. Renieth looked up at her questioning. 

‘Open it.’ she had said. ‘It may help you avoid some unnecessary questioning and curious eyes but please do not feel obliged to wear it.’ 

Curious, Renieth opened the box to find a pair of ear cuffs designed to sit on the ends of her ears, masking her missing tips. 

‘Thank you, Eleniel.’ she said but she was not sure if she wanted to wear them yet. A few more evenings in general company convinced her it may be wise to wear them, if only to avoid questions. 

When she ate with Elladan, he took her one of the more discrete corners of the hall. It was a relief not pretend to have lost her memory for a while. Elrohir joined them on occasion. He was still distant with her, but the ice between them melted a little bit more with each meal.

A few nights a week after dinner they would meet Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel in the antechamber in the Hall of Fire for tales. As promised, Erestor answered her questions but she could not help feeling that there was more to it. 

They all had taken turns recounting various tales except Renieth. Some of them were children’s tales, some were small historical events, and some she recognized from the book Glorfindel had lent her. The tales they told were tales from so long ago, she could barely comprehend living through all that time. When Renieth mentioned it, it was met with a collection of sympathetic nods. 

‘Time passes differently for the Elves, Renieth.’ Elrond said. ‘And few hundred years is only a blink of an eye.’ 

‘A few hundred years!’ Renieth exclaimed. ‘That is…..’ she just trailed off. She was sure she was not even that old yet.

Glorfindel chuckled softly. ‘Every one of us here are many centuries old, and some of us can even claim an age or two.’ he told her, his twinkling.  
  
‘Perhaps even three.’ Elrond said with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Renieth just looked distressed. Did they remember all the Ages they had lived through? Did they live through the tales they had been telling her?

‘Do not worry, Renieth. It will get easier to see time as the Elves in time.’ Glorfindel added softly. 

Renieth somehow doubted that but she nodded anyway. There was more pressing matters on her mind. 

A month after Aragorn left, Elrond came bearing some good news. 

‘Your ribs are finally healed. The gash has scabbed well. It no longer needs to be dressed. Your arm still needs to be bandaged but no longer needs the sling.’ said Elrond as he finished dressing her arm. ‘This is good, Renieth. You are no longer confined the healing wing.’ 

Renieth beamed.

‘The bandages will still need to be changed and your arm cleaned until the stitches can be removed. Come to the healing wing and one of the healers can clean and dress your arm. You can try doing yourself and if it meets Eleniel’s standards, you may continue to do it yourself.’ 

‘Thank you, Lord Elrond.’ Renieth said. ‘I will not lie, I was starting feel cooped up in here.’ 

‘That is an understatement, Renieth.’ Elrond said ‘Your pacing has has driven all my poor healers to distraction.’ 

Renieth grinned. 

‘Elrohir will show to your chambers this afternoon. They are yours to use as long as you are in Imladris. Treat them as your own. If there is anything you need, please ask for it.’ 

‘That is very generous.’ Renieth said. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘You are welcome.’ he paused. ‘Have you given any more thought to Aragorn’s proposal? We would be very glad to house you here and help you find your roots.’ 

‘I…’ Renieth trailed shifting uncomfortably. She wanted to accept very much but she was hesitant to do so without at least Elrond knowing her bloodied past. Elrond’s features softened.

‘I do not mean to pressure you. I am only curious. You have time. As a healer, I would not let you go in the wilds on your own until your arm is fully healed and regained its strength.’ 

‘What do you mean regained its strength?’

‘Renieth, you arm was barely attached to you. It is not unusual for the arm lose its strength. The wound will heal in another month but it will take more time and some more care for it regain its full strength. The cut was clean and you are young, I do not have any reason to doubt that it will regain its full strength.’

Renieth furrowed her brows. What if it did not? Did that mean she could no longer wield a sword? She lived by it for so many years. Of course, it was going change. She had barely had time to think about what her injury would mean with everything else that happened.

Elrond laid a comforting hand on hers.

‘It will be okay, Renieth. Let us take it one day at a time and before you know you will be out in the wilds again, if that is what you still wish.’ He soothed. ‘For today, it will be moving from the healing wings to your new chambers.’ 

Elrond took her for a walk in the gardens to ease her mind. He told her of other elves who had healed from similar injuries and had continued to live their lives. By the time Elrond left to attend to his other duties, Renieth felt a little more optimistic. 

Elrohir arrived late afternoon and led her to her chambers, which he informed was in the family wing. She had not been to this part of Rivendell before but like everywhere else in Rivendell, it was crafted elegantly. Stone pillars arched and twisted like vines to high domed ceilings. The corridors of the wing was lined with white marble sculptures of elves and little carved placards with their names. She recognized none of them. Elrohir mentioned that they were their ancestors from ages past. Large, colorful tapestries and paintings of strange places and even stranger people hung on the walls. The wing was littered with balconies overlooking the valley. Some of them opened to gardens with shady tress, lush grass and small bubbling creeks or intricately carved fountains. It was a perfect blend of forest and stone. The private part of the wing was decorated with tapestries, paintings, and charcoal sketches of nothing and everything of varying degrees of craftsmanship. Elrohir shyly admitted that they were the work of his siblings or one of the many Dúnedain children they had fostered over the years. 

Her chambers was tucked at the end of a long airy corridor. It had large windows that overlooked a small garden facing the mountains. A large bed was placed to the far right. There were armchairs, a divan, and a small table near the fireplace. Attached to the chambers was an airy antechamber with a desk and chair. Renieth was touched that they would offer her these chambers. 

‘Elrohir, I am touched but this is too much. I cannot possibly accept this.’

‘It is nothing. It would only be gathering dust if you were not to use it. I will let you get settled in. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Elladan and I are on the other end of corridor.’

The next day, Galon and Halbarad arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a filler chapter, mostly. The next couple chapters, we'll find out more about her life before she came North. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halbarad and Galon arrive at Rivendell bringing news of the Strange Men.  
> Reneith talks... a lot.

Awkward silence filled the antechamber. Galon, hair still damp from his bath, sat across from Renieth rolling the teacup between his fingers. His soft grey eyes were studying her. Renieth offered him a small smile which did not return but continue to study her. She flicked her eyes over to Halbarad who was leaning by the window, arms crossed. His gaze however was focused on the red and yellow trees of the valley the afternoon sun. They had arrived early that morning and immediately ushered into Elrond’s study after a quick meal. They had spent the better part of the morning shut in the study. Renieth was burning to know what news they had which had warranted such urgency. 

‘You do not look like what I expected.’ Galon finally said breaking the silence. 

Renieth stared at him, unsure what to say. 

‘What did you expect, Galon? She was not going to suddenly grow more hair and become more elvish.’ Halbarad snorted.

‘What did you find on your patrol?’ she asked before Galon could respond. 

‘Straight to the point, huh?’ Galon said. ‘Suppose not much has changed too much. Well, we think we may have found where the Strange Men were gathering. It was a cave maybe two weeks on foot south of here but it was abandoned. There were some fell magic about the cave. There were a few items, but we dare not move it.’ 

‘What items?’

‘Some blackened daggers, discarded bones of small animals, nothing too unusual but that is not what we wished to discuss with you.’ 

‘Very well, what questions do you have?’ Renieth asked. 

She spent the better part of the next hour answering Galon’s questions which ranged from clarifying suspicions he had when they were apprenticing together with Oldir to more mundane details of managing their spies. Halbarad only listened, only asking a question or two. When Galon seemed somewhat satisfied, he took his leave. Halbarad remained. 

‘Why did you keep this secret for all these years?’ she finally asked. 

‘Because Ivoreth wanted me to.’ he said simply. 

‘What are you going to tell the children?’ Renieth asked quietly. They were not children anymore and would vehemently object to being referred to as such. 

Halbarad came to sit in front of Renieth leaving his perch by the window. 

‘I do not know. I wanted to speak with you first.’ he said. ‘Perhaps, I may pen the truth in a letter to be given to them when I pass, as Ivoreth did.’

‘Is that what is to become of me? A cryptic myth passed down from generation to generation? She let her a small grin form on her face. ‘Are family heirlooms too mundane for your children?’ 

‘I know you jest, but there is no one I would trust more to protect my children.’ 

‘Even after everything?’ she sobered.

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘Is that so hard to believe? Ivoreth trusted you with our youngest.You have never given me a reason to doubt you. Oldir trusted you, Ivoreth trusted you, and I trust you. Besides, the children are very fond of you.’

‘They are fond of Eradan.’ she emphasized. 

‘I do not see why Renieth is any different.’

‘Halbarad, I owe you the truth, not just pieces of it. The whole truth. I owe quite a few people here the truth.’ 

‘Whenever you think the time is right, Renieth.’ Halbarad said. ‘Enough of this, let me tell you about Arodir’s wedding.’ 

Renieth listened, delighted as Halbarad spoke about the wedding. She wished that she could have been there. Perhaps it was the right time to recount her past. Everyone who deserved the truth were here now, there was no sense in putting it off. 

The following day, Renieth invited Galon and Halbarad to join her and the usual company after dinner. Then she immediately panicked that she had committed some sort of faux pas. Elladan had assured her that it was okay and that they had all known Galon and Halbarad since they were little boys. 

After dinner she led them to the antechamber they usually commandeered. Everyone was already there. Pleasantries were exchanged and wine was passed around. 

‘Whose turn is it tonight?’ Elrohir asked looking around. 

‘It is mine.’ Renieth said quickly before anyone could respond. She was met with look of mild surprises from the elves. Elrond was the first to recover and encouraged her to go on. Renieth drained the wine from her glass and poured herself another one. 

‘I owe everyone in this room the truth. It is more than that. I do not want to hide anything from you all.’ she sat back down taking a big gulp of wine. ‘It is long and some parts are disturbing. We can stop if it becomes too much and continue another time.’

She got nods from everyone in the room. 

‘What have you heard about the kingdoms south of Gondor?’ she asked. 

‘A fair bit.’ Erestor said. ‘Although information of the South has been harder to come by ever since we had to stop trading with Khand.’ 

‘What do you know of their politics?’ 

‘Harad and Far Harad have been contesting the port city of Umbar ever since the Black Numenorians fled to it. There have been several disputes over land but they always ended in a stalemate. There were rumors of attempts coups, we were never certain whether it was within Umbar or whether Harad had a hand in it. Sources tell us that Umbar is a savage and cruel place, worshipping dark forces.’

‘You are correct.’ Renieth said. ‘Lords do not last long in Umbar. What was last you heard of Umbar, before tidings from Aragorn?’ 

‘There were rumors of a slave uprising and a regime change. Their harbor also burned down around the same time.’ 

She took another gulp and breathed out. It surprised her that news had made it the far North. Her eyes flickered over to Halbarad who gave her a small reassuring smile. She steeled herself, enough stalling. All she had to do today was lay out the cold hard facts, perhaps a tamer version of Umbar. Everything else can come later.

‘My earliest memories were of Umbar. I was bought as a playmate for the royal children. As I grew older, I was kept on as a slave at the palace, a better fate than most. Our lives meant nothing, each one just as easily replaced like one replaces a dirty rag. It broke better people than me. Some managed to escape to Harad or Azra-Lâi, but it was rare. It was a fortress, designed not only to keep people out but also to keep them in. Often they were caught and publicly executed, slowly and painfully.

‘Disobedience was punished severely and they made sure you learnt it early and often. They took some cruel pleasure with punishment. It was often public lashings, sometimes executions.

‘Their worship was twisted. They had sacrifices at the temple almost every week to appease their God. It was torture, masked under the guise of piety. The power of rule rested with the council of high priests at the temple and the Royal family and its court.

‘The Haradi and Azra-Lâi, what you call Far Harad, recruited spies among the slaves with promise of safe passage for their service. They recruited me to assassinate Lords. I did not know what they wanted to achieve but only that the Lords who took their place were softer, ripening Umbar for a political coup of its own. So for years I assassinated high ranking Lords. Lords fell like flies in vinegar. Plenty of people had motive to be rid of the Lords and suspicion was easy to escape.

‘Then one day the messages from the Azra-Lâi stopped coming. There was no word of what happened. I knew of only one other who spied for Harad, we were friends and her messages went unanswered as well. Umbar was hot on our trail as well. They knew that there were spies among the palace salves. It would only be a matter of time before we were found. We needed to escape. The passages East and South were watched closely and harder to pass. So North was our only option. 

‘It was only sheer luck that we escaped. I am not proud of what I did, it is the darkest taint on my soul. There was a Gondorian spy in the palace dungeons, caught just months before. He would still have some hold on his sanity, at least we hoped. The dungeons went deep under the palace and always under heavy guard. We needed a big distraction.

‘So we waited for the biggest religious day for Umbar. They call it the night of penance. The high priests would lock themselves away for an evening of quiet rituals. No one knows what dark rituals they did. Every household would also retreat to spend the night in silent contemplation. At the darkest hour of the night, they would gather at the Grand Temple for sacrifices in praise of their twisted God. Then the feasting, drinking and an orgy of pleasure would begin and last until the following morning. 

‘We decided that night was when we would strike. I snuck into the Grand Temple and assassinated the high priests. Then I went to the palace and other spy and I assassinated the entire Royal family. The priests’ bodies were discovered sooner than we intended. So were the Royal family. Word got out and within an hour chaos reigned in the city. The palace swarmed with guards. Only a light contingent were left to guard the dungeons. We broke out the Gondorian spy. He was heavily drugged, barely knew where or who he was.

‘When we made it out of the dungeons, the palace were awash with blood. Slaves had swarmed the streets with whatever weapons they could find. We were shocked, but we had to keep moving. The chaos gave us enough cover to slip out of the palace. We made for the North wall as fast as we could, dragging the Gondorian spy between us. Everything was happening so fast. We fought through crowds. We were both injured. My friend was in worse shape than me. We were by the river near the North wall. The Gondorian spy was only conscious in name. My friend was bleeding out. She was too tired to keep going. To keep going North was to sign our death sentence, going back was worse.

‘Then something strange happened. It is the closest thing to a miracle I have ever witnessed. A bearded old man appeared on the river banks. He said he escaped too. He wanted to take the ships North, he said he knew how to sail. I was desperate, and my gut said I should trust this man. Both my companions were in such bad shape, I truly feared they could not make the journey North on foot. 

‘The old man, he never really gave me a name but he helped me get my companions to the harbor. It was almost deserted. Everyone was distracted by the chaos in the city. We got a small ship out of the harbor. The old man insisted that we return and burn the harbor so we would not be pursued. So I swam back to the harbor and set the fires along the harbor and some of the ships.

‘Once we were sailing North, dark storm clouds covered the skies. Both the Gondorian and my friend were passed out. I tried to stay awake to keep an eye on him but I was so exhausted, I must have dozed off. When I woke up, our injuries were tended to but the man had vanished. It was sunny, clear and we were on calm seas. We were just off the coast near the Blue Mountains. I have seen maps, that should have been impossible! 

‘Yet, that is how we came North. We followed the river. A few days later, the drugs wore off enough for him to tell us his name, Alpharod. His memories were still hazy, recalled very little from his life before. My friend and I spoke no Westron. We could not go into town without attracting attention. He took us near Evendim and taught us Westron. The ways on the North was very strange but we tried to blend in. We took odd jobs and stayed at the fringe of the villages. A year later, Oldir recruited me then to be his eyes and ears here. He paid me in much needed pretty coin. A few months after that the bounty hunters came. They got both Alpharod and my friend. I fled, jumping from village to village trying to escape them. Oldir thought I had betrayed him and he was on my trail too. When he found me in a mucked out tavern in one the fishing villages, I told him the truth. Together we laid my track going East. He had his spies East start rumors about my presence while he took me back to the settlement. He gave me a new name, a new life, and a safer place than I have ever lived. And that is the whole truth of my past.

‘I am sorry for my deceit. Oldir’s death was unexpected and we had not discussed what would become of me. I did what I thought best, perhaps it would have been kinder to have come forth with this uncomfortable truth after Oldir’s passing. It certainly is more uncomfortable now.’ She nervously chuckled, toying with her empty glass.

Silence stretched for what seemed like an age. The tension laid thick in the room and every eye was fixed on her. She dared not meet anyone’s eyes, apprehensive of what she might find. A rustle of fabric finally broke the silence and Halbarad came into view. He kneeled in front of her and drew her in. 

‘I cannot even being to imagine surviving everything you just told us. I forgive you and you have my trust, Renieth, even now, knowing how bloodied your hands are.’ He drew back and with a final squeeze of her hands, he went back to his seat. 

‘Thank you for sharing that, Renieth. It cannot have been easy for you to recount that.’ Elrond said. ‘I can safely say that I speak for everyone in this room when I say, we do not hold your deceit against you.’

‘Do you not recall any memories before Umbar at all?’ Elrohir asked.

‘I do but they are very hazy. They are more recollection of feelings rather than a full memory.’ She replied. 

‘It is getting late.’ Elrond said before anyone else could ask any more questions. ‘I think the questions can wait till another time.’

There was chorus of agreement. Renieth gave him a small grateful smile. Relating the tale had been more draining than she thought it would be and was not certain if she could answer all the questions without breaking down. When she finally met the eyes of everyone else in the room, she was met with looks of gentle understanding. For the first time since she awoke in Rivendell, she did not want to wipe those understanding looks off their face. 

  
Slowly they all filed out of the room with a round of good nights. Elladan and Elrohir walked with her back to her chambers in contemplative silence. She was glad for the silence, since she did not feel like carrying a conversation. Before they left her, they embraced her tightly and pressed a kiss on her brow as if to say all the things they could not yet put into words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azra-Lâi translates to Sea-folk in Adûnaic.  
> I imagine them to rely on sea for their livelihood, since it is mostly desert to the East. The people of Azra-Lâi do some primitive form of aquaculture, hence spending most of their lives on sea (no literally), and utilizing their land only for trade, and shelter. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renieth finally makes her decision.

‘They just left to the stables.’ Aegil told Renieth when she wondered where the Dúnedain had disappeared. Renieth hurried to the stables. They were leaving already? She thought they might stay at least another day. 

When she entered the stables, she found Galon preparing the horses and Halbarad deep in conversation with the stablehand. 

‘You are leaving so soon?’ she asked as she approached Galon. 

‘I am afraid we must. There is much to be done if we are to track the Strange Men. The elves have already sent scouts to scour the caves in the mountains.’

‘I understand.’ she said, a little crestfallen. She had hoped that they might stay even just a day longer.

‘We did not mean to steal away without saying our goodbyes.’ Galon said, realizing what this must have looked like. ‘After last night, we only thought you might wish to rest a bit longer. We left letters with Lord Elrond.’ 

Renieth nodded, unsure what to say.

‘Renieth, I would like to visit when time permits.’ he said.

Renieth looked up a little surprised, but nodded. It was then Halbarad chose to come over. 

‘Speedy recovery, Renieth. I shall see you soon.’ Galon said, leading the horses out of the stables.

‘Safe travels.’ she replied and turned to Halbarad.

‘I did not expect to see you awake this early. Well, I hope you choose to stay here.’ Halbarad said. ‘They will care for you and make sure that you truly thrive.’ 

‘I…’

‘Do not worry about us. Aragorn leads us well and we can always send your wisdom, can we not?’ he added with a smile.

Renieth gave a small laugh and pulled him into a hug. 

‘Safe travels, and come visit.’ she said. ‘Send my love to the children.’ 

He nodded and gave her one last smile before he left. Renieth watched them ride out of the valley, until they were only two tiny specks on the mountain path. 

Renieth sighed. She had no more excuses to put off making her decision. She trudged back up to the main house. She made her way to Elrond’s study and knocked on the door. A part of her hoped that he was not in his study.

‘Come in.’ 

Well, she was not that fortunate. Renieth pushed the door open and poked her head in. Elrond sat behind his desk, quill in hand. His desk was burdened with several sheafs of parchment. 

‘Is this a good time?’ she asked. ‘I wished to speak with you about your offer.’

‘Ah yes, of course. Come sit.’ he said gesturing to the armchairs near the fireplace. He looked like he was almost relieved by the interruption. He set aside his quill and shifting the parchments over on his desk and wandered over to the chairs.. ‘It will do me well to step away from the paperwork for a while.’ he added as she hesitantly walked into his study. 

Renieth sat down across from Elrond. She twisted her hands in her lap. Elrond patiently waited for her to find her words. 

‘You know the truth of my past. Do you still wish to house me here?’ she asked.

‘Of course!’ Elrond said. ‘This is a refuge, and place for healing. There are quite a few in this valley who have done much worse in a different life.’

Renieth nodded. She wanted to ask what he meant by done much worse but she decided to press on.

‘If I were to be honest, I had made my decision to accept weeks ago, but I could not in good faith accept without you knowing the truth about my past. I would be starting anew and I did not wish it to start on the heels of deception, at least not with the people who care about me.’ 

‘I am honored that you entrusted us with the truth.’ Elrond smiled. ‘It was not an easy thing to speak of. I understand if you never wish to speak of it again but sometimes, we can gain some peace and healing just by speaking of it.’ 

‘Thank you, Lord Elrond.’ Renieth said. ‘I am truly fortunate to receive such kindness.’ 

Elrond waved her off. 

‘We have fostered several children, and not to mention reared my own children but we have not needed to foster an adult. We might have to experiment a little bit, I hope that does not dissuade you.’  
  
‘Not at all. If anything that makes it all the more intriguing.’ Renieth said.

‘Well then, what do you wish to learn?’ Elrond asked.

‘What do you teach children?’ she asked. ‘What is common knowledge among the elves? Perhaps we can start there. There are many skills I have wanted to hone, woodworking, gardening, glass blowing, maybe learn an instrument or two. I am very curious about history as well. Once my hand is recovered, I would very much like to improve my skill with the blade. I had never been much of a marksman but I would also work on it.’ 

‘Slow down, Renieth.’ Elrond chuckled. Let us start with Sindarin and history. I shall speak with Erestor and he will let you know when and where to meet him for lessons. In the meantime, you are welcome to wander within the valley and try your hand at any skill you wish or simply take in the valley. Although, some skills I would wait until your arm is healed. The residents of the valley know of you, a young elleth found wandering with very little memory and as my ward. I trust that you can play the part.’

Renieth nodded.

‘It is not entirely untrue.’ Renieth said, her voice dipping low. ‘I truly have no memory of who my family was or where my home was. One can say I was found wandering with no memory, after a fashion.’

‘Sometimes family is pieced together and the love which lies between them is no less.’ Elrond said. ‘Renieth, I sense that there are a few things you may have not told us.’ He held his hand up when she opened her mouth to justify. ‘No, no, it is quite all right. Perhaps you withheld it to censor your story for us, maybe you thought it was too disturbing for us, or perhaps it was too painful to recall and it still brings you grief. Whatever your reasons maybe be, know that you can speak to anyone of us about it in your own time. I would not only have my ward learn but also heal.’ 

Renieth nodded, her eyes prickled with tears. She did not expect this, this tender, nurturing care Elrond was offering. 

‘Thank, my Lord.’ she said when she finally found her voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, it has been a while since I updated. I had real life things happen, but now life is more or less back to normal and I can write again :)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor begins lessons with Renieth. Renieth finds other things to occupy her times outside lessons.

Renieth left Elrond’s study, clutching the letters Galon and Halbarad left for her. She waited until she was in her chambers before she opened them. They had both written comforting messages with promises to see her whenever they could spare the time. She put away the letters in the desk and turned to face her large room.

There was nothing she should be doing, but the possibilities of what she could be doing was endless. She stood there paralyzed by a great emptiness, as vast as the barren desserts. The immense reality of her situation came crashing down on her. Perhaps it was the letters, perhaps it was speaking to Elrond of her decision, it finally sunk in that Eradan would never walk in this world again and she would be Renieth henceforth. Her knees gave way and she collapsed to the stone floor. She curled up, hugging her knees and resting her chin between them. Outside, the branches of the maple trees swayed, its red gold leaves carried away in the light autumn breeze. But in her head everything had come to a grinding halt.

The evenings bells jolted Renieth back into the present. She jerked up, sitting up straight. The sky was blushed golden and last rays of the sun were leaving the valley. Oh, she had missed lunch and it would be dinnertime soon. She did not feel very hungry. She did not want to mingle with company but she did not want to explain that she spent that day curled up on the stone floor, failing to grapple with feelings that were too big for her.

Dinner was less than pleasant. Renieth tried very hard to follow the conversation but found herself glazing. Once dinner was over, they were heading to the Hall of Fire, she made excuses to leave but Eleniel pulled her aside. 

‘Are you certain you are feeling well?’ she asked. ‘You barely ate and I did not see you at the midday meal.’ 

‘I am fine, just a little tired. I would be very poor company. Just a little more sleep and I shall be better in the morning.’ Renieth slipped away before Eleniel could respond. 

The next morning, she was awoken by a knocking on the door. It was already late morning. She pulled on her dressing gown and opened the door to find a brown haired elleth. The elleth informed her that she was to meet Erestor in his study for her lessons.

She got dressed and headed to the healing wings to have her dressing changed. The unsettling feelings from yesterday still hung over her like dark storm cloud, though she no longer wanted to curl up on the floor. Once at the healing wings, she found a rather spindly looking ellon to help her. He was halfway through changing her dressing when Eleniel bustled in. Once the ellon was done, she dismissed him and set to check on her some of her other cuts and her ribs.

‘Are you still feeling tired?’ she asked her. Renieth shook her head. It was the truth, she was in fact feeling much better today. ‘Well, if you start to feel tired, I want you to come back here.’ 

‘I am fine, really, Eleniel.’ she said. ‘I just do not have much to do. Do you think I could be of some use here?’ 

Eleniel studied her. 

‘Yes, we can use some help. The winter chill will be setting soon, we need to harvest the herbs and make them into salves and poultices to keep till the spring. You can start by harvesting, then we can teach you to make them.’ 

Eleniel led her out to the garden and pointed out the nettles to harvest and showed her how to harvest them without damaging the plant too much.   
‘We move the healthy and hardier ones into the greenhouse and plant them back here in the spring.’ she explained. ‘Bring them the still room once you have harvested this patch here. That should be enough for today.’ 

Renieth set down the basket and began to peel and pluck the nettles. It took sometime to get used to doing it with her left hand, but by the end of the hour she had settled into a rhythm. The repetitive motion of tugging the leaves and dropping them in the basket was soothing to her tumultuous mind. By the time the noon bell rang, she was more than halfway done with the patch of nettles. 

After the midday meal, Erestor pulled her aside and led her to his study. It was between the library and Glorfindel’s study. His study was bright with several arched windows facing East. There were several bookshelves along the walls of the study. The shelves were jam-packed with books and scrolls. On the far end by one of the arched windows, there was his heavy wooden desk and a few elegant red cushioned chairs. There were several potted plants scattered through out the study. There were sorrels, lavender, juniper and many others she did not recognize.

He motioned for her to sit and settled himself behind his desk. 

‘We are to meet everyday for an hour. We will alternate between Sindarin and history.’ he spoke. ‘Once you are sufficiently at ease with reading and writing in Sindarin, we can study other things. If there is something that interests you, I can help you learn or find someone who can help you.’

Renieth nodded along. 

‘Your Sindarin is not bad. It is a little rough in places, but not terrible for someone who learned it by ear.’ he said. 

‘I did not have as much of an opportunity to use it as much as other languages.’ Renieth replied.

‘Are there other languages you know?’ he asked. 

‘Easterling was the common tongue. Adûanic was spoken in the palace court and among the high priests. Haradi, Arza-Lai had their own version of Easterling which is where the common Easterling is derived from, and Khandian.’ 

‘Ah you have an ear for languages. This is good’ Erestor beamed, clearly pleased by her answer. ‘Sindarin will not hard for you master. Shall we start?’

They spent the next hour going over the letters in Tengwar and their pronunciations. At the end of the hour, he gave her some birch bark and some charcoal to practice the letters they went over today. 

‘We shall meet here tomorrow at the same time.’ he dismissed her. 

Over the next few weeks, Renieth settled into a routine. After breakfast, she would head to the healing wings to change her dressings. By then end of the first week, she had managed to do it well enough to meet Eleniel’s approval. Then she would spend the rest of the morning harvesting what herbs she could with her one good arm. 

After lunch, she would make her way up to Erestor’s study for her lesson. They had progressed from letters to forming words. The history lessons were strange. Erestor said they were starting at the beginning with the creation of Arda. He made her memorize a whole host of names for beings she had no concept of. At times, she wondered if he was giving her a lesson in religion or history. 

‘Erestor, these events are familiar to me.’ she told him at the end of one lesson. ‘Though it was often delivered as a sermon from one of the priests. These Valar were not portrayed so…’ she struggled find diplomatic word. ‘fondly.’ she finished. 

‘No? How were they portrayed?’ he asked leaning forward, eyes lit with curiosity.

‘They were often said to be greedy, drunk on power, and with concern of their own lands ignoring the pleas of the less fortunate.’ she said. That was by the most generous of descriptions compared to the sermons. ‘But these priests also scarified those they deemed impure to gain the favor of Zigûr and bring prosperity, so I would not put much stock in it. Forgive me, these lessons are a little hard to swallow.’ 

The following history lessons had steered clear of the Valar but instead dived into the Kingdoms in the Second Age. 

The afternoons, she spent outside exploring the forests and glades in the valley. She missed being in the wilds, even the long and terribly boring ranging routes. The hills and forests of Imladris were enchanting. The entire valley seemed to be steeped in joyous comforting aura, thrumming from every stone, tree, flower, and birdsong. As soothing as the low thrum of the valley was, she still missed the lands outside of the valley.

Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel continued to meet in a private antechamber a few nights a week. Elladan and Elrohir joined them when they were not on patrol. Erestor insisted that they only tell tales in Sindarin for Renieth’s benefit. It worked, she no longer struggled to follow Narthon and Osbon’s conversations in rapid Sindarin. She was even able to grasp a song or two sung in the Hall of Fire. Renieth even managed to translate a Southern tale or two for them. Elrond and Erestor immediately insisted that she repeat it in its original language. 

The other nights, she spent either working on her letters or in the Hall of Fire with Eleniel and her companions. Taweth and Osbon taught her to play carom, a popular game among the residents of Rivendell. It was played on a square wooden board with holes in the corners. There were flat round smooth wooden pieces of varying colors which were the game pieces and a slightly bigger white wooden piece. The aim was to flick white wooden piece to send the game pieces into the corners. Once Renieth caught on the rules of the game, she quite enjoyed it. 

The scouring of the Mountains to find lairs of the Strange Men was going poorly. The first of the scouts returned with reports of increased Orc movement but no signs of the Strange Men. More scouts and reinforcements were sent to continue the search deeper in the Mountains. Both Elrond and Glorfindel seemed concerned but would not speak more about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid-winter sets a celebratory mood in the valley.

Autumn faded into winter. The trees shed their coats of red and gold, their bare branches faded into the scenery of tall evergreen, standing watch over the valley. Warm fires roared in every hearth, windows were sealed and thick drapes were hung to keep the cold out. The halls suddenly seemed fuller, brimming with new faces. Taweth explained that they were elves who herded cattle deeper in the valley had come to spend winter in the halls. They would head back out with their livestock in the spring. She suddenly realized that she had been seeing more of Taweth and Narthon as well!   
  
As mid-winter approached, excitement and cheer buzzed in the air. Narthon and Taweth enthusiastically explained the upcoming festivities. 

‘A huge fire burning sweet herbs under the starlit skies with dancing and music that lift your fëa.’ Narthon waxed. ‘Oh you will love it, Renieth.’ 

‘There is also the delicious roast meats, berries, and mulled wine.’ Taweth added. ‘I hear the Tinnedir intends to make some of his rarer brews!’ 

Erestor suspended lessons, his attentions were required to wrangle and oversee the preparations for the festival. Instead he gave her books to read and set her writing exercises. 

It was late afternoon, she was in the private parlor of the family wing with a steaming mug of tea. Birch bark and charcoal was spread out in front of her. She was working on some of the exercises Erestor had set for her. She had also brought the book he gave her on the wars in Beleriand. 

She had returned from walking in the woods just behind the healing wings. The trees had lost almost all of their golden leaves, except for a few stubborn brown leaves still clinging to the branches. The forest floor was painted gold with the fallen leaves, it was as though she had stepped into another world. If it were not the wind cutting at her cheeks as sharp as knives, she might have wandered till the evening bells rang. 

There was knock on the door and Elrohir entered. He was dressed in a simple tunic, breeches, and soft boots. He was holding a sack and offered her a smile as he made his way to where she sat.

‘Elrohir! When did you return?’ she greeted him, setting her charcoal and birch bark aside.

‘Just this afternoon.’ Elrohir he replied. ‘You look well.’ 

The minor wounds had turned in to faint scars and her arm was no longer bandaged. A long scabbed wound ran across her forearm where the blade had sliced her. 

‘I am much better.’ she said, her hand rubbing the injury on her forearm. ‘Even my arm is even well on its way to being useful again.’ 

‘I have something for you.’ he said. He crossed room and dropped the sack on the table in front of her.

‘What is this?’ she asked him, peering into the sack. 

‘Aragorn thought it might be best to clean out your cabin, lest someone come snooping and accidentally discover more than they intended.’ he said, his eyes moving to her writing exercises and books. ‘I…We thought you might want to keep some of the items.’

She emptied the sack on the table to find an assortment of trinkets and keepsakes. A small dagger Oldir presented to her when he first brought her to the settlement. A scarf embroidered with small leaves, a gift from Ivoreth. A few wooden figurines craved by Halbarad’s children, and a silver ring with a single square cut gem set into it, the ring Alpharod pushed into her hands and asked her to run when the mercenaries came for them. There were several other small items, gifts and tokens she had received over the years. 

‘Thank you, Elrohir.’ she said, picking up one of the wooden figurines, a goldfinch, painted bright yellow. ‘This was very kind of you.’ 

‘Innil made that one, for her brave rescuer.’ Elrohir said. ‘She was all of eight, bed-ridden with a broken leg. That might have been the time she wandered a little too far from the settlement and ran into warg pack. You rescued her and she was very taken with you. She made me paint it three times, before she deemed it worthy.’  
‘I remember that. Halbarad was furious with her when he came back from his route. He made her muck out the sty for three months once her leg healed and she was not allowed anywhere without a chaperone. That was more of a punishment for his other children than Innil.’ Renieth snorted. 

‘If there are other items you wish to keep, my brother or I can bring them for you.’ 

Renieth smiled gratefully and thanked him. He nodded and he settled himself in the armchair across from her with a mug of hot tea and a thin bound book he picked out from the bookshelf. Renieth was surprised. Elrohir did not tarry long her company, much less solely in her company in the last few months. They sat together in silence. He turned to his book and Renieth focused on her writing exercises. Sometime later, Elladan joined them with a stack of letters working his way through his correspondence, closely followed by Elrond, who curled up in the armchair next to Elrohir with a book. That evening, they dined in the parlor before retiring for the night. 

On the first evening of the festival, the residents headed out into the clearing behind the main house. Tall pines and firs rose around the clearing, muffling the cold biting wind. The distant sound of Bruinen roaring down into the valley mingled with the choir of wooden flutes and drums. There was one huge fire blazing in the center of the clearing. The smell of sage wafted in the air mingling with smell of roasting meats. Spoils from the hunt, deer, boars, small game were roasting on several smaller fires around the clearing. There were tables strewn about laden with hot cider and mulled wine. Crates of freshly harvested berries lay next to them. By the time Renieth arrived at the clearing with Erestor, the Elves were already making merry. The elves danced in circles around the huge fire, interweaving with each other with complicated turns and steps. They wore crowns of bright yellow flowers, entwined with dried branches, and were dressed in warm woollen tunics and dresses. Boisterous laughter and buzz of conversation mingled warmly with the music. Many elves were sitting on blankets spread out on the cool grass, with food and drink. 

A bright faced ellon came over to them, his cheeks flushed pink. He gave them a wine drunk smile and placed a crown of flowers and branches on their heads and skipped away. Renieth turned to Erestor with a questioning look. 

‘A Nandorian custom.’ he said, leading her into the clearing. ‘The Nandor would celebrate the mid-winter festival for five days. Now, we still celebrate it for five days mingled with the customs of the Sindar and Silvan elves. It will be a little different each night, but the theme is the same, roaring fires, dancing under the stars, good wine, music, and roast meats. After that we have midwinter feast and then dancing in the Hall of Fire, a little Imladhrim tradition.’ 

Erestor handed her a cup of mulled wine. She took a sip and the rich taste of honey and cinnamon washed over her. 

‘This is very good.’ she said. Erestor was now leading her to one of the giant fires. 

‘It is, is it not?’ he said, nursing his own cup. ‘Tinnedir always outdoes himself.’ 

They stood near the giant fire watching the elves twist and turn to the tune of the flute and drums. Taweth came bounding over, with a huge smile on her face. She wore a long sleeved woollen dress, with a small leaf shaped brooch pinned on her left shoulder. Before Renieth knew it, Taweth was thrusting her cup into Erestor’s hands and pulling her into the circle of dancers.

‘Just twirl to flute and step with drum!’ she said when Renieth tried to protest. ‘Like so.’ She demonstrated a deceptively simple step and guided her through the interweaving circles. 

It was unlike any dance she partaken in. The drumbeats were wild and fast, the wooden flute washed over it like a floating like a graceful swan over rapids. She followed Taweth’s steps, twirling and stepping as Taweth did, as best as she could. As the song ended, another wild tune picked up and Taweth led her closer the bonfire where the aroma of sage became stronger. 

After several more tunes, Renieth stumbled away from the circle, breathing heavy and heart light. Taweth led her to the blanket where Erestor and Glorfindel were seated, sharing a plate piled with roasted meats and berries. Renieth collapsed next to Glorfindel.

‘Taweth!’ Erestor berated. ‘She is not used such things.’ 

‘She certainly does not move like that.’ Taweth said. ‘You danced quite well for your first time, Renieth.’ 

‘Thank you.’ she said, leaning back on wrists. ‘That was delightful, indeed. I might be ready to dance more once I have recovered.’ 

‘Here, have some of this.’ Glorfindel offered the plate piled with food. 

She thanked him and chose a strip of meat and some berries. She gazed out, watching the celebration as she munched on the food while the other three fell into conversation.

‘Where is everyone else?’ she asked. She had seen Eleniel and Aegil sharing a cup of wine between them looking rather lost in each other at one end of the clearing. She was sure she had spotted Elrohir among the boisterous singers, with Elladan gleefully beating a drum.

‘Narthon is tending to a very ill sheep. Osbon is yet to return from trading, the last of the season, unless we have a milder winter. He will be back before the big feast.’ 

The next four nights were pretty much the same but the mulled wine was made differently, the crowns were made of pine and winterberries, they burned a different herb each night in the main bonfire. The music and dances changed each night too. On the third night, there was only the soft melody of the flutes, the dances were slow and sparse. Instead, there were silly games and competitions. Narthon joined them the following night while Taweth cared for sick sheep. Osbon and his company returned to the valley on the fourth night. With each passing night, worries melted away from Renieth’s mind as she laughed, danced, and made merry with her new company. 

The big feast however, was a completely different affair. It was the most formal she had ever seen the Elves. Everyone wore their finest clothes, pulled their hair back in complex braids, bejeweled with gems, or precious metal. The social hierarchy which was barely acknowledged in the valley was thrown into sharp relief. Of course, it was nothing compared to the pomp and airs of Umbarian celebrations. 

On the afternoon before the big feast, an elleth knocked on the door of her chambers. She was armed with a finely embroidered velvet dress and several pieces of jewelry, which frankly was a bit much. She said she was sent to help Renieth get dressed for the feast. The elleth brooked no argument as she scrubbed her clean, and dressed her. She wrangled her awkwardly short hair into braids bejeweled with small gems. She was not done yet, she adorned her with several rings, arm bands, and a necklace set with a single large white gem. 

Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir were waiting for her in the parlor. They too were wearing their finest. They had traded their soft tunics and light robes for silk brocaded tunics, black velvet breeches, and delicate boots. They wore heavy robes over it, and circlets on their heads. They looked like princes of a long lost kingdom than Lords of the humble valley. 

They walked down to the dining hall together. When she made to go for the one the tables where Taweth was sitting, Elladan gently pulled her to the high table. She was seated between Elladan and Glorfindel. Elrond sat in the center and on his left, was Elrohir and Erestor and few other councillors she did not know. Next to Glorfindel was Eleniel and Aegil. She was certain she would have remembered if Erestor had told her that she was to be groomed and paraded like a prized horse. 

‘Erestor did not warn you, did he?’ Elladan asked. 

‘That sly bastard did not. I may have protested, if he had.’ 

‘It was for the best then.’ Elladan smiled. ‘Officially, you are a ward of our House. It is only right that you are seated at the high table. Besides, this may dispel any mistrust.’ 

Renieth shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She resisted the urge to tug on her braids, afraid she might lose a gem or two.

‘Do not fret, the rest of the night is not as formal as this. After dinner, we shall retire to the Half of Fire for some music and dances.’ 

Elrond stood up and the buzz of conversation died out. He toasted to the prosperity of the valley, and to the residents who made it so, before calling for dinner to be served. Plates of roasted vegetables, cured meats, and salad were brought out, followed by baked trout, several small roasted game, and venison. To wrap it up, several pies and cakes were served as dessert. 

When they retreated to the Hall of Fire, Elladan immediately swept her on to the dance floor, before she got a chance take in the newly decorated Hall.

‘Glorfindel wanted the honor.’ Elladan said mischievously. ‘I thought perhaps you would prefer a gentler partner.’ 

Renieth looked to where Glorfindel was delightedly twirling an elleth in a punishingly fast pace. Suddenly, she was glad it was Elladan.

‘Oh my.’ she breathed out as Elladan laughed.

There were several other dances after that. Erestor, whom she chided for pushing her blind into this, with Aegil who insisted on showing her some different styles. Narthon and Osbon soon took over as Eleniel pried her wife away. The styles Narthon and Osbon taught her were wilder, and involved a lot more twirls. She felt like a rag doll in their arms as they swung her around the dance floor. 

It was late into the night, Renieth sat by the fire sipping on some wine. The musicians played a sedate and happy tune. A small smile played on her lips as she took in the hall in a wine drunk haze. Many elves sat along the edges of the hall, nursing their drinks, chatting and making merry. The last of the dancers swayed on the dance floor to the slow tune of harps, flutes, and fiddles. She spotted Eleniel and Aegil, their gazes locked on each other. Erestor was dancing with the elleth who dressed her that evening. Osbon held Taweth in his arms, Narthon had persuaded Elrohir into a dance, Elrond sat quietly with Elladan gazing out into the night. Warmth filled her heart, and a sense of contentment and joy washed over her. For the first time since she entered the valley, she felt hopeful that she might grow to belong here too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
